


Class In Session

by Fever_Induced



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!Peen, and santana in denial, it's got a little angst, this was my first story with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fever_Induced/pseuds/Fever_Induced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original Publish Date: 5/1/2012</p><p>Pairing: g!peen Brittany Pierce & Santana Lopez</p><p>A/N: Idk what came over me, but I really needed to write my own Brittana g!peen story. I just had to. It had been in my head swimming around as a tiny idea for a while now. I meant for it to be pure smut. But as I started writing it I developed a little bit of a back story and it turned out longer than I thought it would, so I hope you all enjoy! This is g!peen, so if the idea of a female with a penis offends you this is not the story for you, so don't bother reading it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publish Date: 5/1/2012
> 
> Pairing: g!peen Brittany Pierce & Santana Lopez
> 
> A/N: Idk what came over me, but I really needed to write my own Brittana g!peen story. I just had to. It had been in my head swimming around as a tiny idea for a while now. I meant for it to be pure smut. But as I started writing it I developed a little bit of a back story and it turned out longer than I thought it would, so I hope you all enjoy! This is g!peen, so if the idea of a female with a penis offends you this is not the story for you, so don't bother reading it.

" _San,_ " the blonde whined under her breath. 

"Yeah?" the Latina in question asked, wriggling her hand from her friend's grasp and continuing its original path up a milky white thigh.

"No, San," Brittany whispered, taking the tan hand in a firm grip this time.

"Why not? You look so sexy Britt-Britt, I can't help myself," she purred, the tip of her tongue flicking against the edge of Brittany's ear.

The strangled groan that tore up through the blonde's throat drew the attention of the back of the class surrounding them, and by proxy the teacher as well.

His eyes lingered for a long moment; taking in Brittany's flushed face and the Latina's head on her shoulder and the tan hand that was stroking a pale arm slowly. He cleared his throat, "Girls is everything alright back there?"

Santana rolled her eyes, scoffing lightly, "Yeah, yeah Teach. Just get back to the lecture so I can pretend to listen."

The teacher narrowed his beady eyes from behind half-moon glasses, and Brittany was quick to repair the situation with a soft spoken, "We're fine Mr. J, I was just a little confused about what you were saying, sorry for the interruption."

His eyes softened as he returned his gaze to the girl who was always the last to catch on to subject material. He sighed before saying, "Quite alright Brittany, but please, if you're having trouble, ask. Do not distract Ms. Lopez from the lesson as well."

Brittany's already red cheeks darkened as she heard a few students snicker. She nodded slowly, resting her hand on Santana's now tense leg. The Latina was always so protective over her. With a soft sigh from the blonde, she rubbed calming circles into the tan thigh until the girl beside her relaxed.

Mr. J went back to the lesson and Santana lifted her head to murmur in her ear. "You can tease me, but I can't touch you Britt? That's hardly fair."

"Huh? You told me my touch calms you, S."

"Yeah but I'm well past calm and you're still rubbing my bare thigh, Britt, and it's getting me all hot and bothered so why can't I return the favor?" She asked, her fingers teasing the pleats of Brittany's skirt.

The blonde tensed, grabbing her friend's hand. "San, I can't. We're in class, don't." Her sapphire eyes danced around the room to see if anyone at their tables were paying any attention to the duo.

"That's never stopped us before," she purred, nipping at a red tipped ear.

Brittany gulped, feeling the butterflies in her stomach bottom out and sink lower. She shut her eyes and squeezed Santana's hand just as tight. "I don't have my special spanks today," she squeaked just loud enough for Santana to hear.

Santana opened her mouth in silent understanding, her thumb rubbing a soothing circle into Brittany's skin before taking her hand away.

Brittany un-tensed, glad that her friend understood her current problem. See, the thing was that Brittany kept a big secret from her fellow classmates and teachers, save for Santana Lopez, Coach Sue and one Kurt Hummel−but the reason Kurt stumbled upon her well-kept secret is another story entirely.

The bubbly blonde Cheerio wasn't ashamed of herself but Santana had told her a very valid point, people are close-minded and don't understand things that are different. The Latina explained also that this was the same reason why people didn't see how smart she was; the blonde thought differently therefore most others didn't understand her and saw her lacking.

Coach Sue was the only other person at school that knew of her secret because she needed to be well aware of the situation once Quinn dragged along Santana and Brittany to the Cheerio tryouts and the tall blonde as well as her friends made it onto the team Freshman year. Santana forced the bubbly girl to approach their coach because when they had changed into their new Cheerio uniforms there had been a bit of a fitting problem for Brittany.

To this day Coach Sue has provided Brittany with the most custom tailored uniform, unbeknownst to others knowledge. While the pleats of Brittany's were as short as others, the waist line went as high as just above her naval and the bottom hem of the top came down significantly lower than other uniforms, though unless one really took the time to stare and point differences, it wouldn't be noticeable. Another adjustment was that the material was not as figure hugging, there was a slight give to the fit, though not enough to be obvious. But the most custom article of the uniform was her red spanks. The spanks were elastic shorts the Cheerios wore beneath their skirts so that during stunts they didn't flash their panties−or thongs, in Santana's particular taste. Brittany's spanks had to hide a little more. Hers were designed with special stitching, shade coloring, light padding, and pocketing to hide her extra appendage.

Yes, Brittany S. Pierce, dancer extraordinaire was born female, with the extra addition of what would typically be hanging between a male's legs. Her parents had been confused to say the least, but after some tests it was proven that their baby girl was just that, a girl. With an added feature. The Pierces took it in stride, and raised their baby girl with love, no matter her differences.

Santana Lopez found out her best friend's secret at their first sleep over. The funny thing was that it had been completely accidental.

 

 

* * *

 

" _Mami no! Let her sleep, Britt-Britt's so tired. She danced **all day** you can't wake her up!"_

_The older Lopez woman sighed in defeat, staring down into the wide, pleading eyes of her only daughter. A grin spread across the younger Latina's face, hearing this, knowing she had gotten her way._

_Santana flung her arms around her mother's waist, "Yay! Thank you so much Mami! Gracias, gracias!"_

" _Silencio, Santanita. I need to call her mother. She has to agree as well. Go back to your friend and sleep. If Mrs. Pierce says no, you'll find out. If she agrees I won't wake either of you up."_

_Santana squealed, jumping up and kissing her mother, saying thank you over and over, mixing her Spanish and English until her mother shushed her and pushed her back to her room._

_The small girl slipped clumsily to her room, making her way back to her bed and trying to be quiet but failing. Santana giggled as she sat next to her blonde friend once more._

_Brittany groggily stirred, her hand reaching out, "S'ntana?" She murmurs._

" _Britty, I'm here," the Latina whispered, taking her hand with a smile._

_The blonde hummed, tugging until they were laying on their sides next to one another, bowl of popcorn between them, and the DVD menu of Beauty and the Beast flickering lights along their profiles. "I have to go home soon," she mumbled, yawning heavily._

" _Nuh-uh, Mami is calling your mommy, she's going to ask if you can stay. We'll have our first sleepover finally!"_

_Suddenly Brittany was very much awake. She sat straight up, horror written plainly across her face. "What? No! I can't, I'm not allowed. I have to go home, Santana."_

" _Why Britty? Don't you wanna stay over?" The Latina asked with a pout._

_Blue eyes turned to meet mocha and Brittany hesitated. She had never wanted to stay over anyone's house, ever, she was too scared. But with Santana she felt safe and protected. She was, after all, with the girl who swore by pinky promise to always stand up for the blonde. After a long moment of silence Brittany finally spoke very softly, almost inaudibly, "I do."_

_Before Santana could do anything there was a knock on her open doorframe, drawing both girls' attentions to Mrs. Lopez who stood with the phone to her ear. Without anything said Santana frowned, tears pricking at her eyes because she knew what her mother's presence meant._

" _Santanita…"_

" _No," she wailed back, grabbing Brittany's hand tightly, "B said she wants to stay!"_

" _But Mrs. Pierce said−"_

" _My mom's on the phone?" Brittany asked. Her soft voice was enough to cut off the elder Lopez, she had never interrupted the woman before._

_Mrs. Lopez nodded mutely._

" _Can I talk to her?" She asked nervously._

_Maria Lopez uttered something into the receiver before stepping forward to hand it over._

_Brittany took it with a shaky hand whispering, "Hi mommy…"_

" _Britt baby, hey, I'm here."_

" _I wanna sleep over mommy," she admitted softly, knowing that her mother was well aware that she never wanted to spend the night at any one else's house but her own._

" _You know that you can't Britt, you know why."_

" _I-I don't care momma," her bright eyes lifted to meet Santana's watery gaze. "San, pinky promised to stand up for me, and never let anything at all hurt me. Momma, I trust her," she mumbled the last bit, her eyes falling to the comforter._

" _Britt baby I know you trust Santana, and she's your best friend, but," Susan Pierce got cut off, and Brittany strained to listen to the soft voices on the other line._

" _Brittany," a deeper voice greeted after a moment._

" _Hi, daddy," Brittany smiled._

" _Baby, you realize that the Lopez's don't−They're not aware of how special you are, Britt."_

_Brittany nodded, knowing exactly what her father was referring to. "But that's okay, daddy."_

" _You don't have any of your things for a sleepover Brittany," he tried to reason, without hurting her feelings._

" _I can borrow jammies from San, dad.. Or her brother because his shorts look really comfy to." The blonde grinned over at the Latina who was nodding her head eagerly._

" _Britt, I'm going to have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Lopez about how special you are, you know that right?"_

" _No!" Brittany quickly responded. "I can do this. Don't," she pouted, knowing full well that even through the phone her father was not immune to the lip jut._

_Mr. Pierce was silent on the other end, but there was soft murmuring in the background, that Brittany guessed was her mother. "Only because it's Friday, Brittany. We'll pick you up tomorrow early afternoon, so be awake."_

_Brittany squealed excitedly, "Oh thank you daddy! Thank you so much! I love you, tell momma I love her too!"_

" _We both love you too Britty, have fun." Brittany glanced between the two Lopez women, grinning widely, before handing over the phone and asking her friend softly, "Can I borrow jammies?"_

_After an argument about which were more comfortable feeling, Santana's tank and shorts or her brothers t-shirt and basketball shorts, it had been decided that Brittany was going to wear the boy's clothes. Santana and Brittany had settled down in her bed with Lady and the Tramp playing on the small television, and were cuddled close. But the pout the Latina was sporting was distracting, and Brittany finally turned towards her, poking at her plumb bottom lip, asking, "What's up Tana?"_

_Santana's mocha eyes drifted from the TV screen to meet curious blue, before darting away again. Another poke, and after slapping away Brittany's hand, giggling, she answered quietly, "Do you not like my clothes or something Britt-Britt?" She asked with the tilt of her head._

_Brittany bit her lip, blushing as she ducked her head to rest her chin on her friend's shoulder. "No, Tana, your clothes are super cute, and I like them. But I told you, I think Alejandro's clothes are more comfortable.."_

_Santana huffed, shifting away from her friend, causing the blonde to whine, and scoot closer saying, "Tana, don't be like that c'mon, you're my best friend, cuddle me." She pouted slightly._

_Santana dared a glance out of the corner of her eye at the pouting blonde, and immediately crumbled, turning back closer to her and nuzzling her neck. "Whatever, Britt."_

" _Stop it Sanny," she hummed, squeezing her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. "You know I love you," she giggled, squeezing her friend tighter._

" _S-stop, Britt," Santana laughed, pushing the girl away to try and breathe easier. "Stop hugging me to death and just cuddle me and watch the movie."_

" _Okay Sanny," she giggled, nuzzling into a tan shoulder. They cuddled and watched the movie until their eyes couldn't stay open any longer and they fell asleep holding each other close._

_When the morning came Santana was surprisingly the first to wake up. She blinked a few times, confused for a moment as to why she was so incredibly warm and what kept brushing against her forehead. With a quiet yawn and slight shift Santana managed to make the blonde girl stir, and realized that the two of them over the course of the night had migrated together, with Santana cuddled against Brittany's front, her head tucked beneath the dancer's chin. Santana smiled, shimmying away slightly so that she could look at the sleeping blonde. But Brittany groaned, her grip around the Latina's waist tightening._

_Santana giggled quietly, trying to squirm her way out of Brittany's hold. As Brittany began to stir awake, Santana suddenly stopped moving, she felt warm yes but she felt wet as well. Below the waist. "Brittany?"_

_The blonde in question grunted at the Latina's slightly panicked voice, turning her head further into their shared pillow._

" _Britt did you wet the bed?"_

_Brittany groaned, forcing herself to wake up faster because Santana was asking her something, and by the sound if it the question was important._

" _Brittany!" Santana squirmed again, shifting away from the blonde who let go so that she could rub her eyes._

" _What San?" she grumbled._

" _You wet the bed Britt!"_

_Brittany froze. Impossible. She hadn't had an accident in years! But she rolled onto her back and with she shift of her legs could feel that the crotch of her shorts were definitely damp. But sticky too? Completely confused Brittany tore herself free from the bed sheets, standing up facing away from her friend. She frowned down at the obvious circular stain in the middle of her sleepwear before running out of the room with a wail. She was so confused as to what was happening, this didn't make any sense, she never wet the bed anymore, but it didn't even feel like pee either! But what could it have been?_

_Santana jumped at her friend's sudden vocalization. She ran after the blonde only to have the bathroom door slammed shut in her face. "Brittany open up! It's okay, I'm not laughing I promise. No one's here to make fun of you!"_

_Santana's parents had been woken up by the loud noises and grumbled as they slipped from bed, finding their daughter pounding on the bathroom door outside her room. The young Lopez explained that Brittany had an accident and wouldn't come out. After ten minutes of trying to coax the crying girl out of the bathroom Maria gave up and left to call the Pierce's about the situation. Once the blonde was aware her parents were being contacted she began to wail about wanting to go home, which caused Santana to get teary eyed because her best friend was so upset over something so silly._

_But when the Pierces arrived and joined their daughter in the bathroom (because she absolutely would not come out) the two of them figured out the problem quickly. Or rather James pieced the puzzle together. Their baby girl had her first wet dream. The first night she spent out of the house. He cracked a joke about his unfortunate luck streak being passed down the line, which caused the young blonde to finally smile and let out a small laugh._

_After some negotiating Brittany agreed to leave the bathroom as long as she was able to shower and change into clean clothes first. While she did this the parents congregated in the living room for a much needed talk and explanation of Brittany's sudden strange behavior. Santana was told to wait for Brittany, but the little devil that she was she decided to eavesdrop to make sure she stayed in the loop, so that later when the story was recounted to her she would know if anything was left out._

_It took the little Latina a little while of standing just inside the doorway to realize what the adults were saying. It was weird to picture because Brittany was a girl, and girls didn't have those. Not that she could actually picture anything, because she had never seen one, other than the models in her father's medical journals that she had flipped through, but she didn't even make the connection at this point. She was more concerned about the fact of other people finding out, and began formulating plans in her devious mind to make sure that no one messed with her best friend._

_Santana had taken the news in stride, and didn't think much of her friend's extra appendage until a few years down the line when there was talk of the older girls fooling around with guys. Santana and Brittany were curious, but not curious enough to approach any boy and try what the other girls were talking about. So one night they decided why not try the next best thing? It was perfect for practicing for boys, within the comfort of doing it with their best friend. They had made out plenty of times before for practice so it really was just the next step. Ever since that point the two girls had formed a bond that went beyond 'practicing for boys' or even friends with benefits, though neither sought to label their relationship as anything other than best friends, though they were both aware that it was much more than that._

 

 

* * *

 

A squeeze to her hand brought Santana back to the present, and the look that Brittany was giving her probably meant she had been getting a little too handsy while on her trip down memory lane. The Latina flashed an apologetic smile before grabbing her pen and doodling out a 'Sorry :P' in the middle of her notes page.

Brittany noticed this and giggled, writing beneath Santana's handwriting, 'I know. If it makes you feel better, I want you to touch me, it's just that you can't right now.'

Santana bit her lip, throwing the girl a sultry look before hastily scribbling, 'Dios mio Britt, that made me want you so hardcore.' When Brittany only giggled, Santana continued to write, 'I mean it. I'd bend over this table right now and have you take me if I was sure we could get away with it without getting expelled.' She saw out of the corner of her eye as Brittany swallowed after reading.

The blonde grabbed her pencil again, her hand shaking slightly as she wrote, 'You'd let me take you in front of all these people San?'

The Latina flushed, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger, as she tried to casually write, 'Just so they know that you're mine and mine only.'

Brittany grinned, leaning into her friend as she doodled, 'And _you_ are _mine_ ' with a heart next it. It was a statement because both girls knew that they belonged to one another unquestionably and without a doubt.

Santana chuckled lowly and nodded as she doodled back a heart a line below. Brittany leaned heavily into her side and a second later was breathing into the Latina's ear. Her voice was low as she murmured, "I am _so_ hard right now."

Santana dropped her head, a rather loud whimper escaping her plump lips as she shivered with want. Once again this drew the attention of the back of the class. Brittany glanced between her friend and the teacher up front with a frown. He rose his eyebrows as she raised her hand slightly, saying, "I don't think Santana's feeling so well Mr. J.. Can I please take her to the nurse?" He looked between the two of them for a moment before nodding.

Brittany quickly shoved their things into one bag, and slung it over her shoulder. When Santana made a move to stand up Brittany was quick to jump up behind her and swoop her into a bridal style carry, before waltzing out of the room.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, growling into her ear, "I _can_ walk y'know."

"Yeah, but I couldn't. Not out of class with a raging boner," the blonde said as if it was obvious. Then she shifted Santana in her arms, and the Latina immediately felt the warm press of Brittany's swollen cock against her side, even through the thick materials of their uniforms.

She squeaked out an, "Oh," before having to clear her throat and continue, "We're not actually heading to the nurse right Britt-Britt?"

"Of course not!" The blonde shook her head, laughing.

"Good," was the Latina's breathy response, "Because I'm so wet for you right now."

If Brittany didn't have the grace of a dancer she would have face planted after tripping over her foot just then. But she didn't, thankfully, because that would have squished the little love bug in her arms as well.

Brittany quickened her pace, keeping her best friend tight to her body. Santana, after a brief glance around the hallway, tucked her face into the crook of Brittany's neck and planted light kisses against the warm skin.

"Santana," the blonde quietly warned, eyes darting to open and closed classroom doors. She only got a hum in response, and sharp teeth nipping.

Hearing Brittany's quiet whine Santana smirked, planting an open mouthed kiss before nibbling and sucking harshly on the skin. After a long moment Santana pulled back with a pop to admire the dark hickey, grinning at her handiwork. Seconds later Brittany barreled through the door leading into the Cheerio's private locker room.

Santana's feet hit the ground and before she could utter a word her body was pinned between the door and the soft body of her lover. A click resounded through the room as the thick lock fell into place.

Before Santana could voice her thoughts of 'finally' her lips were being claimed and parted, Brittany taking full advantage of the Latina's distraction to quickly dominate her mouth with her tongue.

Santana's knees practically buckled, but a firm body kept her in place, and she could do nothing more than kiss back with fervor, hands wandering shamelessly.

After a bit of a dominance struggle between the girls they had moved further into the room, ending up on one of the benches with Santana in Brittany's lap, grinding herself against the blonde's erection.

The locker room was filled with their groans and pants as their kisses turned desperate and rough. Breaking away for a breath, Santana moved her kisses down the column of Brittany's throat. The blonde reacted quite positively, hands gripping the Latina's hips tightly as she threw her head back with a wanton cry.

Brittany's hands slid up her lover's sides, quick to find the zipper of her Cheerio's uniform and pull it down. Santana's reaction was immediate, pulling away enough to dispose of the article over her head and tossing it somewhere over her shoulder. When she went for the zipper of her skirt pale hands stopped her.

"Keep the skirt on," Brittany husked.

Santana's near black eyes lifted to see Brittany's usual bright gaze had turned a deep shade of blue. She smirked, "That's hot Britt."

"But bra off," the blonde practically growled, the flat of her palms tracing Santana's spine until she could unclasp her bra.

The Latina shrugged the straps down her shoulders, but held the cups tightly to her chest.

Brittany's eyes flickered between Santana's gaze and her hands a few times before narrowing her eyes and taking the initiative. She reached forward and ripped the material the rest of the way off.

Santana gasped, watching the hunger flicker across Brittany's features as her eyes devoured the sight of her breasts. "Damn, Britt," she breathed, thoroughly turned on by her friend's fierceness. It was rare to see the blonde take charge, but when she did it was super hot.

Brittany merely hummed in response, her palms stroking up Santana's stomach before cupping her firm breasts. Their moans mingled as Brittany tested the weight of Santana's breasts in her palms. Always so perfect, warm and heavy in her hand, firm and with stiff nipples.

Santana leaned into Brittany's touch, her back arching as thumbs brushed against her sensitive nipples. Brittany smirked before leaning forward and teasing the skin of her breast with licks and nips, but making sure not to get too close to her stiff peak.

A protest began to come from Santana, but transformed into a strangled sound between a moan and whine when a hot mouth finally encased the neglected peak. She buried her tan hands in golden locks, pulling Brittany impossibly closer to her body as fire erupted deep in her belly.

While Brittany suckled her lover's nipple her hands traveled down, slipping under the pleats of Santana's skirt. Brittany ceased the movements of her tongue and lips to let Santana catch her breath and let the fog of her mind clear. She licked and kissed a path over to her other breast slowly, her fingers hooking beneath the fabric of San's spanks, stroking the skin beneath.

Santana sucked in a deep breath, massaging into Brittany's scalp with her fingertips as she lifted her hips enough for Brittany to remove her spanks with her help.

Brittany flung the material over the shoulder, just as her lips surrounded Santana's neglected nipple. She began the same treatment with her tongue, causing Santana to tug her hair and growl from deep in her chest. Brittany giggled into the skin, the vibrations causing Santana to groan, her hips slamming down, grinding her thong-covered core into Brittany's throbbing erection. Which only caused her to buck upwards with a groan.

Within seconds they had a steady rhythm together and were dry humping with ease. Brittany's lips burned a path up a tan neck, stopping to linger here and there, leaving a trail of hickies in her wake. If Santana had lighter skin, her neck would have looked like it had been mauled by an octopus. But her complexion minimized the damage.

By the time their lips reconnected, Santana was eager to show her appreciation of Brittany's skilled tongue and teeth. The blonde knew exactly where to nip for a shiver or suck to pull a moan from her throat.

Their tongues battled between their mouths, pushing, dipping against and dodging the other to gain the upper hand. Brittany suddenly pulled away, panting harshly as she leaned their foreheads together. "I can't do this any longer," she managed to eventually breathe out between pants. "I need to feel you, San."

The Latina bit her lip, running her fingers through Brittany's hair before she murmured, "Then fuck me Brittany. Tómeme (take me)."

Brittany flushed deeply, having googled enough of Santana's Spanish sex talk to know exactly what she meant. She scooted back enough to slip out from under Santana so that she could slide the spanks out from beneath her own skirt.

Without the restriction Brittany's erect cock sprung free through the pleats of her skirt, the engorged mushroom tip already leaking a generous amount of precum. Brittany sighed in relief, reaching down to stroke herself and spread the liquid until it coated her erection in a light sheen.

Santana licked her lips at the sight. She swiftly removed her thong before stepping forward so that she was standing over Brittany's thighs. With a grin the blonde reached out, her hand on Santana's hip guiding the Latina closer.

Santana wrapped her one arm around her lover's neck, the other slipping between them to replace the blonde's grip on her pulsing erection. Brittany licked her lips, lewdly spreading her thighs as Santana slowly worked her shaft.

When Santana guided Brittany's tip through her dripping folds dark blue eyes shot open. "Condom," she stated breathlessly.

"Pill," Santana retorted with a wicked smirk.

Brittany groaned, her other hand shooting to Santana's hip to pull her lower. They had put off going on the pill because it wasn't 100% effective and neither wanted to take the chance, knowing that Brittany was in fact fertile. She had imagined Santana's tight wetness without a barrier many times, and knowing she was about to feel it nearly caused the blonde to blow her load on the spot.

But she steadied herself, capturing Santana's lips in a heated kiss, allowing the fiery Latina to take the reins. She enjoyed the way that Santana's needy kisses were all teeth and tongue. A lot of biting and sucking of her upper and lower lip, her firm tongue quick to sooth the sting, then dip inside and memorize the contours of Brittany's mouth. Followed by another harsh sting to her lip.

The dull pain allowed Brittany to calm herself enough that she was sure she wouldn't deliver early. When she was certain she could handle it, she canted her hips upwards, the tip of her cock sliding against Santana's wetness and bumping her clit. The Latina cried out softly, biting her lip, before husking out, "You ready Britt baby?"

The blonde nodded frantically, licking her lips in anticipation. Santana teased her by sliding herself over her length, before positioning the tip at her entrance. Brittany groaned, her fingers digging into the flesh of Santana's hips. The Latina leaned in to capture her lover's lips as she lowered herself enough to let the tip of Brittany's cock enter her. Their groans mingled as their tongue sloppily dueled.

Santana panted into Brittany's mouth, waiting another moment before lowering herself again, taking more of Brittany's length into her. Brittany whined, biting at Santana's lip to keep herself focused on something other than the need to impale the Latina on her throbbing erection.

Brittany would never tire of the feeling of Santana stretching to accommodate her. Somehow the Latina never got used to the girth of her swollen member, no matter how many times they had sex or how frequently. Every time they would have to start slow, giving Santana the time to be comfortable with the intrusion before continuing.

As Santana continued to lower herself Brittany tore away from her lips, panting, trying to catch her breath as the feel of Santana's smooth, wet, clenching walls was causing her head to spin. And suddenly the Latina dropped herself, causing her tightness to encompass Brittany's entire length. Brittany cried out, her hips bucking upwards with nowhere to go, already buried to the hilt.

"Oh God, San," she whimpered, face contorted in utmost pleasure.

Santana panted harshly, rolling her hips forward as she moaned deeply, "Britt you always fill me so good baby."

"So good," Brittany repeated breathlessly, tilting her head back and taking a moment to compose herself. Santana was so tight, and slick, and it was the most amazing feeling. It was soft and smooth like velvet, but a thousand times better. "Heavenly," the blonde whispered, dropping her head forward against her lover's heaving chest.

Santana smirked, raising her hands to Brittany's shoulders to keep her balance steady. She lifted her hips slowly, and listened to the way Brittany cried out wantonly as she moved back down quickly. The Latina set the pace, a slow rise and quick fall for a few paces, before turning it opposite, slowly bringing herself down then lifting quickly and repeating.

Brittany grunted, hands kneaded at the tender flesh of Santana's chest as she rose and fell rhythmically, eyes closed in bliss. The blonde shifted her hips, earning a guttural sound from the Latina, and with a smirk began to move in tandem with her. Brittany would thrust her hips upwards as best as she could just as Santana lowered into her lap, burying deeper within her tight core.

They worked at a fast, relentless pace with a few slip ups here and there and soon had sweat trailing down from their temples, and dotting above their brow. Santana's thighs were burning from exertion and Brittany's ass was growing numb against the wood of the bench, but their arousals were two raging fires in their bellies, burning so white hot that they were nearly at the point of explosion.

Brittany leaned back, shifting her hips in a way that had Santana crying out for more, her one hand gripping the back of her lover's neck desperately. Brittany tried to comply, hitting that spot over and over the best she could in her current position. And soon enough Santana was trembling, her walls clenching sporadically around Brittany's throbbing erection.

"Ohh. San… S-Santana, ugh," Brittany grunted, slamming her hips upwards into her friend. "I.. I love you."

Their eyes ripped open simultaneously, locking together in an instant. "I love you," Brittany repeated after a deep breath, the admission more firm this time around as her hips slowed and Santana froze above her. Brittany's gaze softened and she wrapped her arms gently around the Latina's back, whispering another, "I love you, San."

Santana stared with wide eyes that lightened by the second, a flush burning her cheeks and creeping down her neck to her chest. Brittany leaned up to capture full lips for a slow and sensual kiss, but not before whispering an 'I love you' against them. It took Santana a long moment to reciprocate, but Brittany was patient, like she always was with the Latina.

The blonde sighed softly against Santana's mouth, her hands caressing a slow trail up and down her back to sooth her. After several long kisses Brittany shifted, gently moving so that Santana laid back on the bench, the blonde hovering over her. "I love you," she whispered, watching as Santana glanced away, closing her eyes.

A soft hand cupped Santana's chin, turning her so that they were again face to face. Brittany waited until Santana peeked open an eye, then smiled softly, assuring her, "I do. So much."

Santana shut her eyes tightly, threading her fingers into Brittany's hair to pull her down for a heated kiss. But as Brittany began a slow rhythm with her hips, she wouldn't allow their kiss to be anything but gentle and caring.

The blonde would pull away from Santana's lips to pepper light kisses around the Latina's face as she whispered 'I love you' again and again, as if the first five times hadn't gotten through Santana's head.

Lying beneath the blonde, Santana whimpered, wrapping her legs around her slim waist and keeping her eyes tightly screwed shut. Brittany was being so gentle, and caring, every thrust of her hips were striking deep within her, exploding stars behind her eyes lids. She tried so hard to ignore the way Brittany was continually confessing her love, but it only aided in her pleasure, knowing that the blonde cared so deeply and truly for her. She hooked her arms under Brittany's, gripping her shoulders tightly as her hips bucked in tandem with the blonde's thrusts.

Brittany quickened her pace after a few long moments, but never became any less gentle. She pressed one hand against the bench above Santana's head to keep herself steady, her other hand softly holding onto the tanned waist below her, so that she could lean up and let her bright eyes flicker over the face of her best friend. Brittany wished the girl beneath her would open her eyes, she wanted to be able to look into them as the Latina fell apart. But no matter how much Brittany wanted it, she knew the other wouldn't let it happen.

So she dropped her head, burying her face into the crook of her friend's neck, settling for feeling the thump of her rushing blood beneath her lips as she placed kisses along her throat and shoulder. Santana sighed in content, her fingers digging into the material of Brittany's Cheerio top. The Latina turned her head, pressing her forehead against a pale neck as Brittany kissed her shoulder.

They stayed holding each other close for a long while as their hips moved in synch, their arousals building with every deliberate movement. There were no frantic gropes, and harsh bites. Both girls knew that they had transitioned from rough sex into the realm of making love, though neither would say it out loud; one in fear of scaring her friend away, and the other because she was waist deep in denial for ages now, about her feelings.

The near silence of the locker room only lasted a few more moments. Santana's back arched as she gasped, her orgasm hitting her by surprise as it ripped her from this Earth. She trembled beneath her lover, moaning into the air, fading to soft whimpers. The moment that Santana's orgasm rushed through her, Brittany felt it in every fiber of her being. And when the Latina constricted around her cock, she thrust forward once more, uttering one more quiet 'I love you' before letting herself go and following her lover over the edge with a loud cry of pleasure.

"I love you too," Santana whispered into her friend's neck, knowing the blonde's loud cry and blood pounding in her ears would over power her own soft admission.

The two girls lay there for a long while, catching their breath, until Santana gave a gentle nudge of Brittany's shoulder to show that their post-sex cuddle time was over.

Brittany leaned back, still panting from the exertion. She regretted never taking off her Cheerio's top because at that point it was suffocating her. Her bright blue eyes followed Santana, watching as she searched for her bra, thong, and top. The blonde smiled to herself, before glancing at the lockers, taking a second to find her own.

When Santana noticed Brittany spinning her lock, she tilted her head, snapping her bra into place. "What are you doing Britt?"

Brittany glanced over her shoulder with a smile, "I dunno why I didn't think of it earlier, but I have an extra pair of my spanks in my locker."

Santana chuckled softly, shaking her head as she glanced down to the soaked thong lying on the bench. She regarded it thoughtfully, before turning to her own locker and opening it to retrieve a clean pair.

Brittany unzipped her skirt and pulled up her spanks, making sure to be careful about the way she positioned herself. And when they were both fully clothed again and Santana was checking her reflection in the mirror for touch ups, Brittany scuffed her shoe on the floor.

"Does this change anything?" The blonde's voice was timid as it reached Santana's ears, but she didn't turn to her.

"What do you mean?" She just asked, after applying a coat of lip gloss and smacking her lips at her reflection.

"We never mix sex with 'I love you's." It was a soft statement, and Brittany wasn't sure what she was supposed to do from here, because sex wasn't dating, she knew that.

Santana's brow scrunched as she turned her head, "I didn't," but at the knowing smile on her friend's lips she realized that the blonde must have felt her lips move against her skin, and knew what Santana had said. Her denial died right there and she shook her head, a blush heating up her cheeks. "No Britt, things just get better," she smiled shyly and was rewarded by a megawatt smile and her best friend lacing their fingers together, uttering a soft "I love you Santana," that rocked her world harder than any orgasm ever could or would.

And she returned the sentiment very softly with a shy smile still playing on her lips as the words, "I love you," rolled off of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: 8/16/2012

Brittany wouldn't stop humming this ten beat tune and it was driving Santana crazy because every time she asked about it Brittany would merely shrug it off simply saying that she thought it was just catchy. Santana rolled her eyes every time because she was positive that Brittany knew exactly where the tune was from, and withheld the information just to tease the Latina. But it's been two full school days now, and she was at wit's end.

It was the last period of the day, which she shared with her blonde girlfriend and she was clutching her pen so tightly she feared it would snap. Why? Because Brittany was sitting right next to her humming under her breath ten beats that had Santana's hair standing on end. She gritted her teeth together. Glancing over from the corner of her eye was enough to soften the Latina because of the blissfully happy smile that was stretched across Brittany's face as she doodled in the corner of her notebook.

Brittany noticed her staring and looked up, stopping her humming to smile even bigger. And Santana couldn't stop herself from grinning back. Ever since they made things official (even if it was just to the Glee club) Brittany had seemed happier than she had ever been, and it rubbed off on Santana a bit. But then Brittany was turning away and humming again, setting Santana's scowl in place.

"Where's that from Britt?" She asked quietly, not to attract the attention of the teacher.

The blonde paused for a second in her doodling before giving a calm one shouldered shrug, but not actually giving a verbal answer.

Santana narrowed her eyes and scooted closer, giving a nudge to her girlfriend's ribs. "Oh c'mon, Britt-Britt, just tell me."

Brittany couldn't help but smile, loving the nickname. But she shook her head, saying quietly, "It doesn't matter San."

The Latina huffed, turning back to her notebook, earning a giggle from the blonde, who reached over and linked their pinky fingers together as a sign of reassurance. Santana grumbled slightly, writing extra hard as she listened to the teacher drone on. Moments later there was a squeeze of her pinky and a pair of soft lips against her cheek. "You're so cute when you get all pouty, San."

Santana scoffed, shaking her head, "No, Britt, I don't pout."

Brittany merely smiled and poked the Latina's lower lip which had been jutting out moments before, "Yeah you do. And it's super adorable.

Santana scowled at her girlfriend for a long moment, before Brittany's beaming smile won her out and she sighed, rolling her eyes. She murmured, "Thanks Britt."

Brittany giggled and kissed Santana's cheek again.

 

* * *

 

Once class was over the two teens made their way to their lockers and deposited their books. They chatted up a few people from Glee in the hall, dilly-dallying, before heading to the Cheerio's locker room to get ready for practice. Once they entered the sound of the radio assaulted their ears. Santana winced, but Brittany immediately perked up, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and dragging her into an impromptu dance session.

The Cheerios around them joined in and the laughed, dancing until the song changed and they calmed down enough to continue changing. Brittany lingered a lot, doing her combination several times before getting it open. She took her time searching through the locker's contents even though everything was always in its proper place.

Santana was aware that this was just to delay getting changed, Brittany always made sure she was alone before she had to change her bottoms. No one on the Cheerios were aware of Brittany's uniqueness. Santana was quick to strip down to her bra and panties, swapping for a sports bra.

The radio announced the change of song to 'Whistle' by Flo Rida, and Santana paid no mind until the familiar ten beat tune hit her and she glanced over to Brittany, who was grinning and wiggling her hips in a small dance. As Santana listened she dropped her jaw, shooting the blonde an incredulous stare. "Seriously Britt?" She called out, catching her attention, causing the dancer to come over, still grinning.

"What's up San?"

"You've been humming a song about blowjobs for the past two days and you ask what's up?"

Brittany's cheeks immediately flushed a dark scarlet, mostly because Santana was still just standing there in her thong and sports bra, which was a very thin material, and Brittany could see the outline of her nipples. Brittany bit her lip, dragging her eyes back to mocha orbs, and an eyebrow which was arched high. She gave a sheepish smile in return.

"Honestly," Santana's voice had dropped and Brittany leaned forward to catch what she was saying. "If you wanted a blowjob all you had to do was ask for one, Britt."

Brittany went slack-jawed, spluttering, "I didn't-The tune! It was catchy! I swear-I"

Santana smirked, pressing a finger to Brittany's lips to get her to stop. Her eyes had a wicked flicker to them that had Brittany's knees wobbling. "Yeah sure, it's catchy. But I get it, Britt. Why don't we take a little extra time getting ready today?" She winked before turning to her locker.

Brittany stood there, staring at Santana absolutely dumbfounded for a second. Then her body caught up to her brain and she grinned, turning to her own locker. So maybe she _had_ been thinking about blowjobs for a while, but the song really was just super catchy. Brittany was glad Santana knew her so well, like she knew things before Brittany even wanted to put it into words. That's why San was such a good girlfriend.

There were still a few Cheerios lingering around, chatting, and Brittany couldn't wait any longer to change so she hurried off to one of the bathroom stalls. Santana watched with hungry eyes, before throwing a Cheerio's workout t-shirt over her sports bra and following after the blonde. Santana eyed the dirty floor warily before shaking her head and going to the stall next to Brittany's.

Brittany nearly jumped out of her skin when Santana dropped from the sky, landing right in front of her. And of course she was caught with her pants down, hand cradling an already half erect member. "Santana!" Brittany basically shrieked. "What are you doing?" she asked, making sure to lower her voice to not attract attention.

Santana giggled. Like actually giggled. Brittany swallowed thickly because that only meant one thing. Warm hands encased her hips and backed her into the wall, smoldering black eyes the only thing Brittany could see. Yeah. Giggling meant seductive Santana had arrived.

The Latina licked her lips, loving the way dark blue followed the motion. "I'm helping you out, Britt, like always," she purred.

"But you haven't-" her words were cut off with a pair of plump lips. She moaned softly, tilting her head and parting her lips to let in the invading tongue.

Santana's hand replaced Brittany's on her stiffening member, earning a whimper from the blonde's throat. As Santana stroked, Brittany yanked herself from the kiss, accidentally slamming the back of her head into the stall's metal wall. The blonde was breathless, her mind such a whirlwind of thoughts that it took no time for her to become rock hard.

Then there was a warm, wet sensation against her engorged tip that had her crying out. "Britt," Santana hissed. Brittany blinked a few times before glancing down to see Santana. On her knees, between her own legs, holding the base of her dick, pouty lips nearly touching the tip. Her breath hitched when Brittany realized she could feel every breath her girlfriend took. "You need to be quiet," Santana told her in a hoarse whisper.

Brittany swallowed thickly, nodding. Seconds later she slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle what would have been a loud groan, when Santana swooped down and the head of her cock disappeared into the Latina's mouth.

Brittany felt her toes curling, and eyes rolling back with each new trick Santana did with her tongue. Prodding at her slit, gliding around the rim, teasing the sensitive underside. Each movement had Brittany moaning, groaning and whining for more, her hips jerking out of reflex.

Santana placed a firm hand against Brittany's pelvis, pushing her to stay flat against the wall. She inhaled through her nose deeply, and arched her head forward, taking more of Brittany into her mouth, tongue working the thick shaft as it went deeper.

The blonde couldn't move her eyes away from the sight below. Santana's cheeks were flushed, hair held back in a ponytail. But her eyes were screwed shut in what seemed like concentration. Brittany reached down with her free hand, gently stroking a hot cheek with her fingertips. Santana opened her eyes, looking up to see Brittany staring adoringly at her. She hummed lightly, in lieu of smiling.

The effect was immediate and Brittany muffled another cry, throwing her head back. Santana closed her eyes, smirking inwardly, and tilted her head, taking Brittany deeper, before she began to carefully bob up and down. While moving her head, Santana made sure to use her tongue along the base when she was low, and rim her girlfriend when she was high, all while keeping a steady sucking pressure that had Brittany wiggling and muffling her moans.

"San," the blonde whimpered, back arching off the metal wall. A pale hand found the back of Santana's head, and if this was a year ago the brunette would have stiffened in preparation to have her mouth and or throat violated by the urgent pushing of a hand, but Brittany was always different then the guys she blew. Brittany never forced Santana down on her, she never even actually asked for blowjobs, though certainly didn't deny the Latina if she suggested one.

Santana learned to relax under the feel of long fingers tangling beneath her ponytail, instead of pulling away from them. Like now, when Brittany was cradling the back of her head lovingly, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing back and forth. Santana smiled inwardly because the two of them have definitely come a long way.

Brittany's cry slipped out between her fingers after a particularly intense bit of suction against her throbbing tip. Her hips jerked forward, though she tried to stop it, and she tossed her head back, panting out, "San.. I can't-I'm so close!"

Santana pulled away, whispering hoarsely, "I know Britt, just relax." After a brief second of eye contact Santana took Brittany into her mouth yet again. The blonde's eyes fluttered, though she tried her hardest to maintain eye contact with her lover.

Though it became damn near impossible soon enough, because her eyes were practically rolling into the back of her head at the sensation of a warm, slick throat clenching around her. Brittany's grip on brunette locks tightened, a pleasured whimper escaping her lips as Santana deep-throated her with a practiced grace.

A warm hand gently cupped Brittany's tightening balls, gently massaging them, until a second later she cried out (muffling it by biting her fist) and came hard. Santana kept her nose pressed against Brittany's pelvic bone, working her throat as she felt her girlfriend's shaft spasm as it released.

Brittany sighed in delight and Santana came up for air after all was done. The Latina wiped saliva from her bottom lip and stood up, glancing at Brittany who had the largest grin stretched across her face. It rivaled the Cheshire Cat's. Blue eyes were half open, and unabashedly staring right at Santana, flickering over her face admiringly.

Santana threw the blonde a narrowed stare, huffing, before asking, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," Brittany drawled lazily, still enjoying her post orgasm euphoria. She reached out to tangle their hands together. "That was our first blowjob after we came clean to the Gleeks about our relationship." And Brittany couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off her face.

Santana rolled her eyes, but the way her cheeks darkened told Brittany that the teen understood where she was coming from. It was like the feeling of their first time all over again had settled around them.

Santana leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to thin pink lips, lingering and pulling back only to lean in again and place a second kiss to the freckle right above Brittany's top lip. The blonde's cheeks heated, but her grin grew impossibly bigger. "I love you, Brittany," Santana told her, even quieter than a whisper. If Brittany hadn't seen her lips move, she would have thought it was the wind.

The blonde's dopey grin changed to a bashful smile as she nudged their noses together, staring right into her favorite pair of eyes. "I love you to Sanny."

They shared an innocent peck on the lips before leaving the stall with their pinkies linked.


End file.
